Reality
by Doopey12
Summary: What would have happened if Edward had thrown bella too hard into the wall on that fatal birthday? Would he stand by and watch her change or leave her to this fate alone?
1. Fire

**Hey fanfictioners****, this is my first story that ive like ever published on here :D Hope its ok for y'all **

**Summary: What would have happened if Edward pushed Bella too hard into the wall on that fatal birthday? Would he leave again? Would Bella have to be changed? **

**In my story Bella actually has a back bone and doesn't just sit in the background. She can actually defend herself. I always thought that she should stand up for her self more in the books and fight for what she wants.**

**Rated M for swearing and sexual themes**

**Also Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**Chapter one **

"Shoot" I muttered when the paper sliced my finger, I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed out of the tiny cut. It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" Edward roared. He then threw himself at me, which then resulted in my flying across the room into the wall and a lot of glass vases. Then I heard a sickening crunch to which my world went blank.

-------------

All i could feel was fire. Certainly i didnt deserve to be in hell. Yeah sure i hung around with vamps but surely that isnt enough to sentence me to a lifetime of this. I couldnt live through this. I just couldnt.

So i tried with all my might to claw the fire away. Suddenly there were hands holding me down. What the fuck. Cant these people help me instead of trying to make me suffer in silence.

Hell no was i just going to give up.

-----

After a while I had finally stopped thrashing. There wasnt any point. But this only added to my frustration. Who the hell were these people to keep me still. I then decided if they wanted to keep me still then fine. But like hell they are going to keep me from screaming.

So thats what i did. Scream. Like there was no tomorrow, desperatly hoping that someone would feel pity and save me.

-------

No one and I mean no one could have prepared me for this torture. I don't know how long I have been like this. Hours, days. It all seems the same now.

Holy shit.

Is it even possible for someones heart to beat like that when there still alive ... ish? And oh for fuck sake, the fire is just getting hotter and hotter. Wont it ever stop. I would rather be dead than go through this for any longer. Please just let it end.

And with that thought. My heart stops. The fires gone. Theres no sound. Could I be finally dead? I try to move any of my limbs, they still work. Strange. I always thought if you were dead then i wouldnt be able to move. I carefully open my eyes. Urgh. Big mistake. That was wayy to bright, this time i try again but slowly. Once my eyes get used to the light i cant help the gasp that escapes me. I can see EVERYTHING.

Just then i feel pressure on my right hand. Then before i know it im crouched against the wall growling at who ever touched me.

It takes a minute to realise that im staring into the golden eyes of my family, with jasper at the front. I then realised he was the one that has stayed with me through that god awful fire.

But wait... shouldnt he be cold ?

Oh. My. God.

Im a fucking vampire.


	2. Empath

**Hey, thanks to people that added me on author alert and story alert **

**I did actually think that no one would read it XD **

**And I promise it will get more interesting soon **

**And on with the story…**

**Chapter two **

All I could think was, _Im a vampire, im a vampire, im a fucking vampire. _

I mean seriously there all stood there like im about to snap. Which I guess im going to do in a minute. I mean did I not get a choice in this. Yeah sure I wanted to become one but not right this minute.

I wanted to say bye to Charlie, to my mom. What's going to happen now?

"Bella" A smooth voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up into the eyes of Jasper.

But wait … I look around the room, where are Edward and Alice? Surely they would be here to help me. Seen as it is partly there fault im like this. I didn't want that stupid party and now look where I am. Im a vampire. Woop de do. Insert eye roll here.

"Where's Edward?" Holy shit. That can't be my voice. Can it? Oh yeah vampire. Duh.

I shake my head trying not to get lost in my thoughts again and look to the rest of the family. They look pained. Why the hell do they look pained. I look back to jasper, who has tears in his eyes. Tears that will never be shred. The only reason he would ever look like that is if he lost Alice. And then it hit me.

I stare at Jasper begging him to tell me it's not true. To tell me im mistaken and there just going to jump out of a closet and go 'surprise'.

"Please … Tell me he didn't …. Please" I hated that I sound so broken. But what was I supposed to do. My supposedly 'soul mate' has just up and left.

He just fucking left. How dare he leave! Surely things would have been better for us no im not the fragile little human he thinks I am. Surely he should be happy and help me through this.

"Bella get back here now". Fuck that shit. I didn't even know I was running until loud mouth back there decided to shout at me. But I can't go back. It was suffocating I needed to get out. So my body reacted before I knew it I was flying through the forest.

Then I heard light footsteps barley touching the ground. And they were catching up. Fast.

I push my legs as fast as they could. They weren't taking me back there. I don't give a damn who it was. I also don't care that im a newborn im going to find Edward and make him explain why the fuck he left.

Then all of a sudden I was being pinned down. Oh no i am tired of people pinning me down. I try with all my might to move the massive force that's actually sat on my back. With no such luck. And I thought new borns were strong.

"Bella just fucking stop moving". Well didn't that tell me.

So with that I did stop moving but I turned around so my back was on the ground and I could now face the man who grabbed me.

"So Jasper … tell my why did you pin me down in the dirt?"

"Well Bella would you like to tell me why you ran away from the house?" He lifted one perfect eyebrow, daring me to lie.

And it was then that I realised the position that we were in. My back was in the mud while Jasper's knees were either side of my hips, straddling me. His hands were now locked around my wrists above my head making sure I didn't move.

And by god since when has he been so perfect!?

He had a long sleeved t-shirt on that clung to his chest and arms like a second skin. He had dark blue jeans on, and I would bet my left pinkie that his arse would look mighty fine in those. If only i could see.

My eyes travel back up his body into his eyes. Which were darkening by the second.

Oh shit. Empath.

He just felt the lust I was feeling for him. Here I am lusting after someone whose wife has just left along with Edward. Shouldn't I be breaking down right now? Shouldn't I be so devastated I couldn't bear to think his name?

Aha. I think not. He will come back. Im sure of it. He said were soul mates and that he would never leave me. I bet Alice has just gone to help him with whatever prissy troubles he is having against me turning into a vamp.

Oh shit wait. Jaspers still here. Ok ok ok … time to diffuse the tension!

"So jazzy, you enjoying the view from up there?" I give him my best smirk. Surely he could resist it.

And i was right. I could feel him moving slighty as he burst out laughing. Oh fuck dont move like that unless you want something really bad to happen that would end really well.

"Sure am dahlin', I sure am." Oh well … I didn't expect that reply. Ok time to get out of this and get some answers.

"Yeah well tough shit now get of me." And as fast as I could blink we were both stood up now facing each other.

"So you going to tell me what the hell happened while I was burning?"


	3. Lust

**Hey y'all, sorry that I haven't updated in what a week? But its been busy and college also ive been ill :/ It hasnt been good at all! **

**But you don't have to wait no more, onto the next chapter :D **

**All characters in this story belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter three**

Once Jasper made me hunt he then told me the news of what happened. That's why I am now sat on the floor numb and why he left about 5 minutes ago because i wouldnt talk.

I have just found out that my 'soul mate' pushed me into a wall with such force it broke me spine, whilst trying to restrain a blood thirsty vampire in the name of Jasper. While there restraining Jasper, Carlisle is checking over my injuries and finds out that if I wake then im going to be paralysed. So they then make a vote if I should be changed. Which all there doing is wasting precious time, but anyway. Everyone votes yes except for Edward and Alice.

I mean what the fuck. Alice? My supposed best friend who wants me to be around forever? Yepp, the one and only. Even Rosalie said yes to me being changed! I mean hello roles reversed much?! So after the vote it is decided that Carlisle changes me, which he did. Whilst I am then being burned alive. Edward the drama queen runs off because he feels guilty and doesn't want to see me damned. Which I thought he would have stayed and held me hand but no he runs away. So when Alice decides to go after him, she and Jasper have this massive argument. He wants her to stay here to help me and to stay with him. She turned around and basically said that Edward was more important than me and that she has to be loyal to her brother and if he can't see that then they shouldn't be together.

By this point I am fuming! How dare she say that to him! After all the things he has done for her, she would just leave him when he asks of only one thing.

Jasper then replied to her that if she walks out of that door then they are over. So yeah now there over.

And little ole me caused all this. If I just stayed in fucking phoenix nothing would have happened!! But no I had to come here and get sucked into the supernatural world. Great.

Well if Edward wants to just walk away and leave me like this fine but he better know im not the same girl anymore. I won't be falling for his tricks any more, that fucker better watch out when he comes home and thinks i will just jump into his open arms. If I was his true soul mate he wouldn't be able to leave me when I need him most. This just solidifies my belief that weren't not meant to be.

Urgh ok time to get up and get back to the vamps.

I start running back when I smell it. Oh my god. I could actually moan at how good it smells. So I run straight for it. Some part of my mind already knows what it is but there is another stronger part of my mind which is beating that bit into a pulp.

Next thing I know I can here the heart beat and then a second later I can see it. It's a male in his late 40's I would presume. Alone and bleeding in the middle of the woods. Well that's not good for him.

But then a force attacks me from the side and tries to drag me away.

Nothing is keeping me away from that so I fight as hard as I can to get it of. There's a part of my mind growing stronger that knows this is bad and knows who is trying to hold me down. But I don't care I neeeed that man.

Now im face to face with my opponent. Jasper. Of course it's got to be fucking him.

He pounces and takes me down he's got my arms pinned to my sides. But I use my legs to kick him of. Were both standing and then I notice his scars. They scream danger and tell me to run, but I don't. They just draw me in more. Jasper takes use of my other wise engagement and pins me against the tree. Snapping me back into reality.

Don't get me wrong I can still smell the blood but who wants that when you have this godly man pinning you down. Not me that's for sure.

"Bella…" My name sounds like heaven on his lips.

Then his lips were on mine. His arms are around my waist and mine were slowly feeling up his body into those soft blonde locks. I tug on his hair and that owns me the most delectable moan ive ever heard.

All to soon we break apart, breathing very hard.

"Dahlin' we have to get back to the house, everyone's worried about you" He takes my hand and guides me through the trees to the mansion I call home. If you asked my name at that moment i would have just stared at you like an idiot. I just shake my head trying to get ride of my lust filled haze.

When the mansion comes into sight I start to panic. Are they going to kick me out because i drove away their son? Where would i go? I have no one in this world no except for them ...

"Bella please just relax. They still love you and nothings going to happen I promise" In his eyes I only see truth behind those words. But I can only nod at this moment and let him drag me along.

Once in we head straight to the living room where I suppose everyone is waiting. Once we step through the door, a whistle sounds round the room.

"Damn Bella what got you so muddy?!" I look up to find Emmett waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Well might as well have some fun.

"Well big bro, Jasper here has a thing about pinning me down in the mud" With a big smirk to go with my little statement. I am rewarded with Emmett's booming laugh echoing around the room, Jasper looking at every thing but the eyes of his family with a sheepish expression, and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme all jaw slacked staring at me.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at all of them. Emmett's the first to approach then and comes and gives me one of his famous bear hugs.

"Welcome to the Vampire Family now bells."

"Thanks Em" He really is the perfect big brother any one can wish for.

Rosalie approaches me next to my shock and properly everyone else's she greets me with a hug.

"Im am sorry for my behaviour but now that dickward and that pixie are gone, I will try and be your sister" I just hug her back and tell her that she already is my sis.

Esme and Carlisle come over and greet me with their hugs and greets to the family. Once everyone has calmed down Carlisle just had to ruin the moment.

"Bella as we all know, we have to come up with a story for your death. It would be better if your father has closure instead of you just disappearing out of his life."

"I agree Carlisle. But can we please discuss this another time." Please say yes. I cant think about losing all my family in one day because of an idiot's mistake to throw me into a wall. If they tried to throw this at me im sure i would break.

"Of course Bella, I am now due at the hospital" And with a last parting smile, he's gone through the door. Esme then goes upstairs to do god knows what.

"MOVIE TIME" Fucking hell. How loud does he have to be? But I suppose it is Emmett. So once the DVD has been set up Emmett joins Rosalie on the love seat and then proceeds to pull her onto his lap.

This only means I have to share the sofa with Jasper. As I sit down on the opposite side im still thinking about that kiss. Sure it was great. But does he regret it, we haven't said a word to each other since we have got here. I can't help but look over. His blonde hair is just begging to be touched, his features are perfect. With that t-shirt on you can tell what a fine body this man has. And he is a man more of a man than Edward ever will be. Gone is the preppy clothes that Alice made him wear and now he has a band t-shirt on with dark blue jeans. And oh fuck me. Cowboy boots.

He turns and looks at me with that last burst of lust. He doesn't say anything except raising his eyebrow and smirking. Well isn't that just the hottest thing ive ever seen. He is not going to see how much he effects I just smile innocently and turn towards the TV. I can still feel his eyes on me so I put my arms over my head and stretch. I push out my chest more than necessary which forces my t-shirt to ride up my stomach. I turn my head to the side to see his eyes taking in my body just like ive done with him.

Once his eyes finally manage to peel themselves away from my body and look at my face. I just raise my eyebrow and smirk. Yeah I saw you. He just shakes his head to burst out of the lust filled haze that filled his mind. He looks at me but now I can see a little mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh crap. But he just lifts his arm up and beckons me over. Who am I to say no. I slide over into his side while he puts his arm over my shoulder.

As soon as I start to get into the film, Jaspers arm then moves from my shoulder to my waist. Well well well what's this. He then starts to draw little circles in my hip where my t-shirt has ridden up.

That was distracting in its self but then his hand starts to venture up to my ribs and then goes back down to my hip.

That fucking tease. Well two can play at this game.

I move my hand onto his knee pretending im still engrossed in the film. I then slowly move my hand up his thigh , when I hear his breath hitch I have to stifle a laugh that threatens to burst past my lips.I keep travelling up but then stop near his crotch area and then move back down to his knee. I keep doing this process until I nearly fall of the sofa when I feel his breath on my neck.

I feel his lips touch a spot just behind my ear and I can't help the small moan that comes out. I turn to look at the couple on the love seat to see if they heard but there other wise engaged.

I feel Jaspers chest vibrate with his silent laughter. So I put my hand on his chest and slowly pull it down feeling all the muscles contract under my touch, by the time I get to the top of his jeans he has stopped laughing. I couldn't help but smirk.

I feel his breath on my ear. "You're playing a dangerous game dahlin'"

I turn my head once I feel he's moved back. I lean up to his ear and whisper "You're the one that started it cowboy" I put his earlobe beneath my teeth and give it a tug which earns me a groan, so I move back to my position with that smirk still firmly in place before i just take him right here. I could hear Jasper trying to control his breathing but it wasn't working very well because my hand was still moving about on his leg. Inching closer with each stroke.

But before our little game could progress any further Esme had to come in the front room and break us out of our little lust bubble.

"Ive set the spare bedroom up for you dear, incase you didn't want to stay in Edwards's bedroom" I thanked her and then stood up. I really need to take a shower.

I run my hand through Jaspers hair on my way out which was my way of saying bye. Once I got upstairs I peeled of my clothes and jumped straight into the shower thinking what the hell am I doing?

Sure Jasper isn't with Alice but he still loves her. Of that im sure. They were together so long, the only reason he is paying attention to me is because I take his mind of Alice and the heart break.

Its then I realise im falling for Jasper Whitlock.

----------

**Review for more of Jasper in cowboy boots :D **


	4. Her

**Well hello people **

**It's updating time again, and im sorry im not replying to reviews but I have read them all :D and they do make me VERY happy!! **

**Also this isn't going to be one of the stories that Bella and Jasper just suddenly end up together after like 5 chapters. It's going to be a working progress but they shall get there eventually.**

**And on with the show,**

**Chapter four**

Shit. Shit. NO.

I can't; I mean I won't fall for him. He still loves Alice.

Oh my god. What have I gotten myself into?

I am now sat on my bed rambling internally on what the hell I am going to do about this new fascination.

Im not going to do anything. Just because Jasper and Alice aren't together any more doesn't mean he doesn't love her.

And if I put my self in the situation that means that he won't get his chance at happiness. With my mind set, I got changed for a morning hunt. I walked down the stairs to be greeted by Emmett.

"Hey bells mind if I join you?"

"Sure thing Em" With that we both ran out into the forest. I inhaled a deep breath, I loved being out in the forest. Being at one with nature an all. It makes me feel at peace, my own little sanctuary.

I had taken down two deer's and decided that should do me for today. I sprinted deeper into the forest trying to find Emmett. I found his trail about half a mile of where I hunted.

When I entered a clearing, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. There was Emmett standing on top of a bear that had just been drained. Stood in the most stupid pose I have ever seen. He was stood with one leg on the bears chest, his arms folded across his chest and his nose stuck up in the air.

"Yeah real mature Em" I tried to say this through my laughs and whilst shaking me head.

"Come on sis liven up a bit. You just which you could look as sexy as me"

I snorted " I am sexier than you could ever be" I stuck my nose in the air and started to walk away with a swish of my hips. This action was rewarded by Emmett's booming laugh filling the forest.

"Sure thing" He then draped an arm over my shoulder, we then walked in human speed to the Cullen mansion.

We were walking in a comfortable silence both in our own little worlds.

I was deciding what the hell I was going to do about Jasper. I couldn't just shut him out of my life; we lived in the same house. I also couldn't leave on my own because no one would allow it.

The only thing I could do was avoid him. Avoid him like the plague.

That hurt just too even think about it. But that would be best; I couldn't come between him and his happiness.

By the time I have decided on this we are back at the house. I gave Emmett a quick smile and ran upstairs to the shower thinking of how I am going to accomplish my plan.

- - - - - - -

It's been a week since I decided to ignore Jasper.

It's been a week since I started to lose the will to live.

I spent time with every person in the family, except him. I tried to keep myself busy at all times as to have a reason not to speak to him. But I was slowly slipping.

I would catch myself looking around a room to find him in it, and then be disappointed that he wasn't. This is the reason why I am now locked in my bedroom. I know a lock wouldn't stop anyone from coming in if they really wanted to but I liked the illusion of privacy it came with.

Every time I was in a room somewhere and Jasper came in, I always found an excuse to leave. I would have to watch the hurt cross his face while I leave. Every time this happened I died a bit more.

I don't know how long I sat there for but I heard tires turning into the drive way. I looked out of the window; it was dark enough that I would have been sat there for hours at least.

I hauled my self of the bed and unlocked my door to see who was coming back at this late hour. When i got in the front room i realised everyone was already here. So who the fuck is coming at this late hour. Who ever they are they better make it quick because I wont last long in here.

The only spare seat was next to Jasper. Great. I walked over to it slowly, not looking into anyone's face. They don't need to see how lifeless my eyes look. I sat as far away as I could from Jasper on the small couch.

The car door slammed and not two seconds later the front door was thrown open and then the last piece of my heart just broke.

There stood Alice.

"Alice …" That just made me lose it. The longing in his voice. I knew he loved her but did he have to sound like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I couldn't even find it in myself to be angry at that bitch. With out looking at any one in the family I ran out into the forest.

- - - - - - - -

Im still running and the sun is just starting to rise. The scenery has changed so I must be nearly in Alaska by now. And im still running. I can't stop.

Why should I stop?

I brought this on my self. I should deal with it. I deserve this pain.

Im not going to run away from my family. Not like dickward.

With that I ran back.

* * *

Im now stood on the edge of the forest staring at the house. I can hear the voices inside. They must know im here but are letting me come in, in my own time.

With one deep breath I bury the pain and walk in with my head high.

I was then engulfed in a hug by the one and only Esme.

"Bella… oh I was so worried dear. Im glad your back. Please don't run of again." I just gave her a smile and a nod of the head. I couldn't promise that.

I walked into the front room to find the rest of my family waiting my return. I gave them all a tight smile and made the mistake of looking at Jasper.

He narrowed his eyes at my smile; obviously he knew it was fake. But I can't worry about that at the moment. He was sat next to Alice. Of course. I moved to sit on the opposite end of the room, with my eyes watching the floor.

Then the bitch spoke.

"Ok now that every one is here, I know your wondering why I left?! Well I had horrible visions of Edward doing something stupid, so of course I had to stop him. I risked everything to stop him, even my jazz." When she said this she looked straight at him.

"I managed to stop him. Just. So once I did that I came straight here. To apologize for my sudden departure." She looked around the room with the 'my puppy just died' expression.

But I saw through it. I knew she was lying and by Jaspers face. So did he.

Every one started hugging here saying how good it was to have her back. Pfft. She can just go and fuck of again for all I care.

When she got to me. She pulled me into a hug whether I wanted to go or not. She then whispered in my ear so low that no one else could hear but me.

"He is mine!"

- - - - - - - - -

**Review are like cookies, you just have to love them **


	5. Pain

**Hey people, so sorry for the late update but ive just been busy busy busy all week and all weekend but here we go, I managed it :D **

**I hope you all had a very good Christmas and that Santa brought you all your presents you asked for :D **

**Anyway after this chapter, don't hate me. I PROMISE it will get better **

**Now on with the story … **

**Chapter five**

What the fuck. Hers. Who the fuck was she to decide who she belonged to?! I mean seriously he is a fucking person. Not just some thing that can be hired out and bent to her will.

So that brings me to where I am now. In my bedroom. On my cupboard with one leg perched up and the other just swinging below. I haven't moved since I have gotten here and I also haven't said a word to anyone. Not like anyone has tried so hard. They just come in for five fucking minutes and when I don't talk the leave. There jus too happy they have their daughter back.

It makes me sick.

Fido is one of the ones that hasn't been up here yet. Alice is called Fido because she is treating Jasper like a dog would a bone. She uses it when she wants and then buries it when she doesn't want it, then once she has decided she wants to play with it again. She brings it back out, like a fucking dog.

Everyone has left the house. Esme and Carlisle are of to some fancy ball shit for the whole weekend. Emmett and Rosalie are of doing ungodly things in the forest for god knows how long. I don't know where the fuck Jasper has gone and im trying not to care, but its failing. Alice can jump into a burning house for all i care.

Oh look speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. My door slams open and makes me wince with its volume.

Oh she doesn't want to make me pissed.

I don't even greet her with words. She doesn't deserve anything from me.

"Bella."

…. If she's waiting for an answer she isn't going to get it!

"Oh for Christ sake." I then hear her moving over the room and stopping by the side of me. She then pulls my leg which then makes me fall of the cupboard and I would have landed on my arse if I wasn't a vampire.

Now im pissed.

I twirl round and by the look on her face she knows she shouldn't have done that.

"What the fuck Alice. Cant you just fuck off and realise that I don't want to talk to you never mind be in the same fucking room as you!" By this time I am screaming in her face.

"I came in here to give you one warning."

She is going to give me a fucking warning. I swear one day I will rip her to shreds and dance around the ashes! She just ignores my glare and carries on.

"You will leave the Cullen household for good. You will not contact us in anyway. While you have been up here brooding for god knows what, we have been having a discussion. We want you out. With you gone then Edward might come back. Everyone would rather have their son back, seen as we didn't want you forever. You were only just a worthless human to us."

Ouch. That hurt.

Was it actually true? They all wanted me to leave? Sure I knew they all loved Edward the most but they wouldn't kick me out? The look on Alice's face said it all.

Yes yes they did.

The pain that was going travelling through my body was too much to handle, I fell onto my knees clutching at my heart to try and dull the pain. I heard footsteps come closer then felt pressure on my shoulder.

"I know you hate me, but at one point I did love you. But when I went away to save dear Edward, I had visions. Visions of you and Jaspers future which I couldn't possibly let happen. So I had to put an end to them! And I did"

With that she just stomped all over my shattered heart.

I don't know how long I was on the floor for trying to make sense of what Alice had said. But the next thing I am conscious of is that someone is running, very quickly and is about to enter my room.

With great difficulty I pull myself from the floor and stand up just in time to see the door fly of its hinges and in its place is Jasper. I can not deal with him.

He is the one who acts like he had at least a little bit of interest. He is the one who didn't come and visit me once this week. He is the one that made me fall in love with him.

I just stood there. My face emotionless and stared into his golden eyes, my own eyes should be black by now because I refused to move for a week.

"You need to hunt" No shit Sherlock.

A very unlady like snort escaped my mouth and with an eye roll I turned around and headed to my draws.

Suddenly I was trapped between the wall and Jasper. I stopped breathing, I stopped moving. I couldn't do this, not now. The walls that I built around my heart this week were falling down just by his presence.

My eyes were darting everywhere trying to find an escape, to try and run, like I always do when I don't want to face a situation.

"Bella"

That one word sounded so pained. My presence was causing him pain. My pain was his pain, stupid fucking empath.

I was squirming in his grip, I know I was stronger but my attempts were feeble. He knew this. That's why he moved closer, pushing my head up to try and meet my eyes.

But if I looked into his golden eyes all my resolve would crumble, I wouldn't be able to leave. I wouldn't want to.

"Bella please … just open your eyes. Just one look, is all im asking for… please."

How is it possible for one man to be in so much pain? How could I deny him this? I opened my eyes and look into his golden ones. They held so much pain, so much heart ache. I had to stop a sob that was rising up my throat before it escaped from my mouth.

I did this. I caused him so much pain. This time a sob escaped my lips and his eyes just grew full of more pain at the sound.

I couldn't do this. I refuse to bring him more pain.

I pushed him away with my newborn strength. He looked shocked that I managed to do it but soon got over it and started heading towards me once more.

"Jasper … don't!" He froze at my words. This is the first time I have spoken to him since his beloved wife came home.

I turned away and faced the window, I couldn't say this whilst looking at him.

"Im leaving. Yeah I know I won't be able to go near humans but anywhere is better than here. I just can't stay here with …" With you being with her. I added in my mind. But I could never say this out loud.

"There's no point trying to stop me, it won't work. I have to do this. I wont stay and cause this family anymore pain because of me. After all, I was only a human pet so you wont even miss me."

With that I jumped out of the balcony door and ran.


End file.
